User talk:MisterInformation
The current page size in bytes is }}! Please Archive when it reaches 30,000. Fallout NEW VEGAS!!! Look at my username...does it ring a bell?..XD It's a DLC for Fallout New Vegas!! Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! 22:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Old world blues is a great DLC, you should try Dead Money and Lonesome Road as well...Honest Hearts was alright I guess....Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! 20:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki gone unstable! Info, why are you asking around about me in the DA wiki? you caused them a heart attack, they don't want to hear my name! it brings them what they fear, losing control. Is there something that you want to know about me? If so, just tell me!--Aleroth Sarenford 02:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) JS MediaWiki:Common.js does it look good? Adithyæ24 Talk | 04:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) IOS Gaming Wiki It's not the matter of good articles or not, their wiki is monumental. If we can merge them with us, we can get Wikia-wide recognition and expand our community! We just need a few more memebers and we can do it. Oh, and a few more articles.--Aleroth Sarenford 07:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC). Random By Mistake I promoted that random person by mistake. My fingers slipt and, instead of kicking him/her, i promoted. Adithyæ24 Talk | 01:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Bnm Say,where is Bnm? Adithyæ24 Talk | 15:07, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I hate this wiki. Why thank you. Ill gladly be blocked. CUM BACK! COME BACK BRO! It's been 2 days Info, where in the Maker's name are you? It's been two days! The wiki needs your help!--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 11:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so you are! Good, a different though came to my mind... Take your time, me and Dash will try and expand here. Stay safe!--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Well, info, i've known you long enough, you know coding, you are an experienced Admin, and you know how to manage a wiki. I have officially given you Bureaucrat rights, you can manage the wiki, but always consult with me when you want to add an Admin or make a dramatic change. Good luck & stay safe!--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 13:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC). Welcome back What could i ever do without my literary Admin? I'd cry myself to sleep i would! Welcome back to Wikia Info!--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 09:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I saw the thing you left on my talk page. Really sorry. Am I supposed to write out the information my self or am I supposed to get it from somewhere else? Lifes been....busy..Haven't been on the computer very much since this summer...Havent played video games...and mess..been caught up with school and drawing...I may be inactive for sometime...I'd love to come back now..but that just can't work out...My life is too busy to get on the computer...for 20 minutes...Sorry for all of this, I'll be back again someday. Just keep my pages safe..My contributions will continue in the future! Au Revoir! Hasta La Pasta!!!Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 22:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC)